1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an interproximal dental tool, and more particularly, an interproximal dental tool for detaching unwanted material from teeth.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
Interproximal dental tools which are currently in use for detaching unwanted material by and large are ineffective, are often difficult to use and far too often lead to injuries to the patient or dental practitioner. For example, interproximal dental tools in the form of dental saws currently are elongated, flexible, thin metal strips having a serrated edge which is inserted between the teeth to remove excess or unwanted material. This type of tool is operated by gripping each end and working the tool back and forth between the teeth in order to cut away the undesired material. As such, the dental practitioner must insert at least one hand into a patient's mouth which results in discomfort to the patient. Worse yet, in the event that the tool is used on teeth posterior to the incisors, it may be required that both of the dentist's hands are at least partially inserted into the patient's mouth which is even more uncomfortable.
Another perceived problem with the prior art dental saws is that far too often injury results at least in part due to the flexible nature of the thin metal strip material. Because it is difficult to control the depth of insertion between the teeth, particularly the teeth in the posterior region of the mouth, it is not uncommon to lacerate the gum tissue with this type of prior art device. Additionally, because the serrated edge of the tool extends virtually its entire length, far too often the dental practitioner's hands are injured when handling the device.
Still another perceived problem relates to the overall effectiveness of the prior art tool. Because the tool is highly flexible to allow for the insertion between the teeth, an inherent drawback is the difficulty in generating sufficient leverage on the tool when in use to effectively remove unwanted material.
In view of the foregoing it is readily apparent there is a need in the art for an improved interproximal dental tool which is effective at removing unwanted material, easier to use, and less likely to result in injury to the patient or dental practitioner during use.